Dengakuman
'Dengakuman''' (田楽マン) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Dengakuman is the "cute mascot character" of the series. He is a completely white, super deformed creature with a pointy head with a ball attached to his head. He could possibly be a parody of the Chao from Sonic the Hedgehog series. Personality In terms of personality, Dengakuman is normally a happy little creature who carries around tofu. He can be violent (bipolar even), but he is often portrayed as an extremely weak character with no real power. His trademark line is, "We'll make 'em eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!". When he is first introduced (not counting the brief appearances in the Pomade Ring arc), he is portrayed as a lonely being with little to no friends. Though he gains friends, most of them ignore him. Relationships Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Despite being the one who taught him friendship, Bo-bobo goes as far as to use him as a projectile to throw him at his enemies. Tokoro Tennosuke He seems to get along well with Tokoro Tennosuke; the two are often seen together during small cold opening segments in the anime. Torpedo Girl Last-Panel Character Being the cute mascot character, Dengakuman is entitled to something to ensure his importance to the series. In this case, he is oftentimes seen in the last panel. His role in the last panel is always different; it shows either his opinion on recent events or what he's doing to help the rebels (if anything). If he's not near the rebels at all, he's most likely involved in a hajikelist gag. This carried on into the anime as well, as Dengakuman was often the last character seen in the episode. These last panel appearances hardly ever occurred during the Shinsetsu series. History Past During his childhood, Dengakuman was raised by a mother dog living on a farm. Whether or not this is his real mother is debatable. The litter included himself and six other puppies. However, due to his strange appearance, he was rejected by his siblings and was constantly bullied. He eventually left them, only to move onto a rank in the Maruhage Empire. A-Block Amusement Park Gunkan and Pomade Ring Robo Block and Z-Block During his stay with the empire, the little white creature was the head of the Z-Block, the most powerful of the Hair Hunting blocks (an ironic career for what could be the weakest character in the series). His major concerns in life were making people eat dengaku and making as many friends as possible. It was a much better environment than the one he had back at home; here everyone respected him and even commented on how cute he was (but chances are that none of these people actually considered him a friend). This lifestyle came to an end when Bo-bobo arrived at Z-block to destroy it. During the invasion, Dengakuman leaves the fighting to his subordinates, but when they all prove ineffective he is forced to reveal himself. He arrives in a giant tank and prepares to open fire,... but the only thing that comes out is honey butter. Dengakuman gets into small competitions with the rebels, including a flag game and a hajike contest, but he fails miserably at all of them. He then breaks down, explains his background and claims to have no friends. Beauty tries to show him that his soldiers are his friends, but they all boo and jeer him for losing to Bo-bobo repeatedly! Realizing the poor creatures situation, Bo-bobo takes him on a game show which introduces the candidates as a possible buddy for the Z-block leader. All of them appear physically strange and freak Dengakuman out, but he tries regardless, only to be rejected by them too. Now feeling hopeless, Dengakuman starts to break down and cry. One by one, the rebels begin to offer him their friendship, except Bo-bobo. Bo-bobo believes that Dengakuman is only interested in a superficial relationship, and explains that he should learn how to be a friend before he can gain one. Dengakuman tries to attack Bo-bobo one last time, just to prove himself, but is stricken down by the team effort of the rebels. Bo-bobo tells him that he can join the team when he truly realized the meaning of friendship. OVER and the Legendary Idiot Killer Dengakuman returns not too later, just in time to save the gangs lives with his Super Dengaku Punch in the OVER's Castle arc. Afterwards, he became their friend and permanently joined the team. Though determined to prove himself, Dengakuman wound up falling into a giant toilet on the next floor (The Three Civilizations domain) and remained there until the end of the fight. He tried to challenge Torpedo Girl when the other rebels were struggling, but he was ignored by his would-be opponent. In a bonus story in Volume 18, it is reveal that after being defeated at Z-Block, Dengakuman got drunk at a food stall. He mentions to Ochoboguchi-kun (who is serving him at the food stall) that he was unable to make any friends and that he was fired from the Maruhage Empire. Dengakuman then discovers a note with a map on it that Bo-bobo secretly left inside of his bag, inviting him to come join the rebels as they head to Hajike Block. Dengakuman then decide to ride his motorcycle and find them. It is also hinted that when Ochoboguchi-kun looked at the note, he learned where to find the rebels at. Hallelujah Land Dengakuman doesn't do much during the assault on Hallelujah Land. Rather than get into any fights, the small creature spends his time enjoying the attractions that the park had to offer (particularly the Old Goldfish Man Show). When the rebels finally come face to face with Halekulani, Bo-bobo hangs Dengakuman upside-down from the ceiling, and leaves him there until the fight is finished. Cyber City Things got a little better for Dengakuman during the Cyber City arc. He helped Bo-bobo and Softon annoy Electric Brain Warrior Carman by invading his head and peeing inside the carman's head (a scene completely removed from the anime). However, once Carman is knocked unconscious, his two friends are teleported out of the room by J, and he is left behind! He isn't left there for too long, as J teleports him in front of Don Patch, messing up a fusion. However, this only creates an opportunity for Dengakuman to show his usefulness. He flies into Bo-bobo's pants and creates blonde pop star, Denbo, a fusion whose power is too much for the Electric Brain Warrior! When the gang meets Giga, the Cyber City leader, Dengakuman abandons the rebels and quickly puts on a small bikini and joins in with Giga's two female supporters. While it may seem as though he has betrayed the rebels (who don't care which side he's on), he really tries to sabotage Giga once by grabbing onto his arm and messing up one of his attacks! When Giga is defeated, Dengakuman tears off his bikini and yells at the two girls for wearing such revealing things. The Former Maruhage Empire Right before the start of the Third Era arc, Dengakuman is sold to an aquarium by Bo-bobo! He soon breaks out and rejoins the gang on their way to Tennosuke's old A-Block base. Since it is a giant theme park, Dengakuman tries out some of the local games, mainly the squirt guns. Unknown to him, he is being watched by Third Era B-Block Leader Lambada, who disguises himself as Beauty in an attempt to trick and then destroy the tiny creature! Lambada's disguise is a poorly drawn fake, but Dengakuman falls for it anyways and gets beaten up! When the rebels try to find his attacker, they find a giant coin machine instead, along with Third Era Z-block leader Rububa the Bubbles. Dengakuman tries to defeat his Third Era counter part with all of his might, but he is taken down with one attack. The arena then spits him out in the form of a snap-together doll! He recovers after the fall of the coin machine. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Dengakuman doesn't get to do much during the events of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. He finally gets some action when Bo-bobo fights The Three Sacks. Once the sacks fuse together, Bo-bobo requests a fusion partner of his own. Dengakuman, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke fight each other while trying to squirm into Bo-bobo's open afro. Dengakuman falls in and prepares to create Denbo once again. However, due to Bo-bobo's newly found "Super Jacket", Denbo turns into "Super Denbo" and humiliates and defeats the sack fusion with little effort. Once on board the Reverse Empire's vessel, the Yamiking, Dengakuman mostly sits on the sidelines and participates in small hajikelist gags until the rebels encounter the Reverse Emperor's right hand man Byakkyo. The evil surgeon transplants one of his special dolls into the small creature and does massive damage to his organs. Luckily, Bo-bobo and Don Patch fuse into PatchBobo, and then fuse Tennosuke and Dengakuman into Dennosuke (the same shape and size as Dengakuman, but the body material and face of Tennosuke). Dennosuke does major damage to Byakkyo's henchmen, but does nothing to Byakkyo. Later, the rebels confront Reverse Emperor Hydrate. Dengakuman emerges from Hydrates "armor" (his pajamas) only to see that Hydrate has weakened them already! Dengakuman acts quickly and saves all of his friends by turning them into playing cards. Dengakuman, Don Patch, and Tennosuke use the cards (endowed with their allies powers and traits) to damage the emperor and destroy his first set of armor! The Hair Kingdom During the invasion of The Hair Kingdom, Dengakuman is enraged to see Bububu-bu Bu-bubu because she looks exactly like Denbo, and thus steals the only thing that made him unique! He is later captured by 4th district general Bird of Paradise, and is taken to the West Shampoo Tower's "Five-Thousand Elevator Field", (which is located in a shopping mall). After Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Bebebe-be Be-bebe defeat Bird of Paradise, the small creature falls off of the Elevator Field. When the gang comes face to face with Shigeki X, Dengakuman is one of the many rebels who gets captured before the battle even starts. His "torture" consists of a set of mini-adventures (these adventures are parodies of "Super Mario" and possibly "The Legend of Zelda" video games). He witnesses Tsuru Tsurulina III destroy two of the Hair Kingdom's other district generals, but chooses to keep quiet about it in fear of his own safety. He later rejoins the team, just in time to take on Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. At the end of the first series, the rebel members each go their own separate ways, and Dengakuman leaves so that he can go on tour with his newly formed rock band, consisting mainly of dogs. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Dengakuman is first shown at Tokoro Tennosuke's house visiting his old friend. The only way he knows whats happening with the others is through the latest issues of Shonen Jump magazine. However, whenever he glances at it, the only person he can focus on is Gaoh, a small koala who serves as another cute mascot character (the thought of this deeply disturbs Dengakuman). Later, he is shown being forcefully moved to a Neo Maruhage Jail (yet he seems extremely calm while riding a motorcycle!), where he will be worked like a slave. He later appears alongside Giga, Gunkan, and Suzu in order to defeat IXEX member GURA-san the Punisher. Their efforts are in vain and Dengakuman almost gets pierced by GURA-san's blade, until Don Patch and Pokomi show up to save him. Rather than stay and fight, Dengakuman flees the scene when GURA-san isn't looking. After GURA-san is defeated, Dengakuman meets Gaoh and the two don't get along very well and fight over who truly is the cute mascot character (but nobody bothers to even pay attention to them). After that, he and Beauty are captured during the fight with Shiryūen Kamara, one of the Three Daioh, and are tied to the bottom of a large spiraling train track. They are in danger of being run over by two trains. Luckily, Heppokomaru manages to save Beauty, but unfortunately, not Dengakuman (comically, Dengakuman survives the crash with numerous injuries). This is the last major moment for Dengakuman in the manga. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors After being defeated at Z-Block, Dengakuman immediately joins your group, right before the arrival of Ochoboguchi-kun. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Become a Man Who Suites the Sea!! (海の似合う男になるのら～!!): *'Vs. Don Patch': *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Bo-bobo': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Serviceman': *'Vs. Torpedo Girl': *'Vs. Hatenko': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. OVER': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Epilogue': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Dengakuman is an accomplished hajikelist master, and his skills have been compared to that of even Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but he hardly ever fights. There have been times when he has tried to fight, but was either ignored or simply tossed aside. Attacks * Dengaku Honey Butter Cannon Blast: Dengakuman spills out of a cannon, covered with honey butter. * Super Dengaku Punch (超田楽パンチ): A charged up punch. Used against a cage to free Bo-bobo and his friends. * Coincidental Double Super Dengaku Punch (偶然のW超田楽パンチ)/ Double Double Dengaku Punches By Accident: Dengaku Man throws himself, or is usually thrown at, an opponent. Used against Indus Civilization. *'Irritated Cool Wave' (苛立ちのクール波): Dengakuman attacks the enemy with a giant "COOL". Used against LOVE. *'What is This Whip' (ホイップって何じゃーい) A combination attack between Torpedo Girl, Hanpen, and Dengakuman. Used against Byakkyo. *'Dengaku Menko' (田楽メンコ): Dengakuman throws cards into the air. Menko is a Japanese card game where you are given a collection of cards and slap them on the ground, trying to turn it over and collect them for your own pile. The winner is the one who collects the most cards by the end of the game. **'Super Nora-Nora-Dengaku Big Menko' (超のらのら田楽デカメンコ): Dengakuman turns his allies into cards and uses their power to assist him in battle for only one minute. **'Dengaku Banchou Thundershot' (田楽番長サンダーショット): Dengakuman throws a card onto the ground in order to make the others flip over. **'Beauty Hair-Comb Up Attack' (ビュティの髪かき上げ撃): Uses Beauty's power to attack the opponent with Beauty's hair. Video Game Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Regular Attacks: Hajike Techniques: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle * Huge Dengaku (巨大田楽, Kyodai Dengaku): Attacks the opponent with a giant dengaku. * Dengaku Machine Gun (田楽マシンガン, Dengaku Mashin Gan): Fires a machine gun repeatedly at the opponent. * Super Dengaku Attack: Flies diagonally up-forward. * Dengaku Cannon (田楽キャノン, Dengaku Kyanon) * Perfect Dengaku Cannon (パーフェクト田楽キャノン, Pāfekuto Dengaku Kyanon) * Honey (ハチミツ, Hachimitsu) * Z-Block Parade (Ｚブロック 大行進, Z-Burokku Dai Kōshin): All members of Z-Block attack the opponent. * Dengaku Sukashi Rose (田楽 すかしバラ, Dengaku Sukashi Bara): Uses a wind attack while attacking with a rose. * All Human Dengaku (人類皆田楽, Jinrui Kai Dengaku): Throws several miniature OVERs at the opponent, that attack with their mini-scissors. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Appearances *'Anime Appearances': 16, 19, 24-26, 31-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': *'Video Games': **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Assemble! Bodily Sensation Bo-bobo Trivia *Depending on dog years (assuming he actually is one), Dengakuman is either the youngest member of the rebels (at age 5) or the oldest, where he would be 35 in dog years. He is 6 in Shinsetsu Bo-bobo (making him 42 in dog years). *His name is connected to "Dengaku", a snack food consisting of grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick, which is his favorite food. *He was voted 8th place in the last Bo-bobo popularity contest. *He may be the leader of Z-Block for his cuteness, since almost every troop member adores him. *Alongside Don Patch, Dengakuman appeared in the first chapter of Yoshio Sawai's second manga, Chagecha. References Category:Villains Category:Hajikelists Category:Rebels Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Non-Humans Category:Former Villains Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Male Characters